Wagering gaming devices are well known. Players operate gaming devices by performing certain actions such as pressing buttons, pulling levers or pressing designated areas of touch screens. In many known primary or base games of wagering gaming devices, players use control features to actuate a set of reels and then watch the mechanical reels or a display device showing the video reels spin, change or move. In a video poker game, the player's interaction with the wagering gaming device includes using the control device to trigger distribution of a card or cards. In a keno game, the player's interaction includes the selection of certain entries.
Likewise, in secondary or bonus games associated with a wagering gaming device, the player's interaction with the gaming device includes the initiation of the bonus game, for example by pressing a button to spin a wheel displaying awards. If the wagering gaming device provides any additional displays such as animation, advertising or other gaming information, the player generally observes the display.
To maintain player interest, it is desirable to provide a wagering gaming device which provides increased interaction between the player and the wagering gaming device by physically stimulating various components of the wagering gaming device and thus the player.